


The Hole That We Call Our Home

by Sagebrush_Wind



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagebrush_Wind/pseuds/Sagebrush_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никакой пошлости. Чистая любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole That We Call Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от Placеbo-Protect Me From What I Want. Именно этой версии. Не французской. АУ нужен для того, чтобы показать то, что я не могу втиснуть в канон. Если кто увидит - славно. Мне особенно жаль этих двух людей, ставших заложниками обстоятельств. У них всё могло быть иначе.

В Лондон медленно пробиралась весна. Было всё так же мокро, холодно и местами очень даже дождливо, но её невозможно было не заметить. Как в редких, по-летнему теплых деньках, так и в свежих листьях деревьев, зимой напоминавших черные изваяния. Последний день занятий в Университете. Естествознание Элиот отсидел, словно на иголках. Его нисколько не радовало то, что обучение подходит к концу. Скорее даже очень огорчало. Уже месяц как он постоянно думал о том, чем ему предстоит заниматься дальше. Как и сейчас, всю дорогу к общежитию. Едва ли его жизнь сложится хоть сколько-нибудь удачно. Его ожидает какое-то весьма неплохое место в весьма неплохой корпорации монстров. И эта мысль вгоняла Элиота в глубочайшую тоску. Он вырос в состоятельной семье, которая если могла позволить себе не всё, то очень многое. И чем больше возможностей перед ним раскрывала такая жизнь, тем сильнее сжималась петля на шее Элиота. Он чувствовал, что ему нечем дышать в этой богемной столице, в окружении таких же богатых деток, как и он сам. Капризные дети денег и славы, познавшие радость секса, виски и кокаина даже раньше своих отцов. Атмосфера шика, элиты и одновременно… гнилой, развратной вседозволенности. Элиота тошнило от всего этого. Мальчик, выросший на рыцарских романах о чести и доблести, львиную долю своего времени отдающий урокам фехтования, он был совершенно чужим в этом мире.  
Закрыв за собой дверь в комнату общежития, Элиот схватился за голову руками и опустился на край своей кровати. Ему совершенно не хотелось окончания его многолетнего обучения. Он не хотел занимать давно уже купленное для него место ген.директора, он не хотел возвращаться в особняк Найтреев, где после отъезда братьев не осталось никого, с кем можно было бы просто поговорить… Лишь отец и его давящая тень. Его планы на Элиота. Что он должен делать, где учиться, с кем общаться, как жить.. Но кроме всего этого… Он не хотел терять Лео. Единственного друга, который у него был. Человека, поступившего в Университет исключительно из-за его мозгов, а не денег. Того, кто поддерживал его все эти годы, кто был всегда рядом, кого он неизменно втягивал в какие-то неприятности и при этом сам же потом из них и вытаскивал… Его упрямого, саркастичного, несносного друга… Друга?  
Мысли Элиота тут же нарисовали аккуратное лицо, обрамленное черными волосами, наполовину скрытое за огромными стеклами очков. Друга?  
Как смешно, оказывается, лгать самому себе. Ведь он давно уже не считал его просто… другом. А кем считал? Это Элиот и сам не мог понять. Лео был ему дорог и точка. Что тут думать-то ещё? Но вот… совсем скоро им предстояло расстаться, возможно, надолго или даже навсегда… Эта мысль настолько угнетала его, что Найтрей даже разозлился. Какого хрена его всё это так бесит?!  
Вскочив на ноги, блондин от души пнул раскрытый чемодан, стоявший у его кровати. Он уже неделю как не мог заставить себя сбросить в него хотя бы книги. Как раз на этом красочном моменте дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел второй из её обитателей. Лео. Он тоже, вероятно, только вернулся с занятий, поскольку на нём был форменный пиджак. Из раскрытой сумки торчало несколько увесистых книг, а в руках он держал стаканчик кофе из Starbucks’а. При виде мизансцены под названием «слепая ярость Элиота Найтрея», в его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Стягивая с головы дужки наушников, он саркастично поинтересовался:  
\- Элиот, ты вконец сошел с ума? Помилуй, что сделал тебе этот ни в чем не повинный чемодан?  
\- Заткнись! Мне просто нужно… просто… рррр… - Спокойствие и голос Лео окончательно вывели его из себя. Да как же… Как он не понимает? Ему всё равно, что ли? Озираясь в поисках жертвы, Элиот остановил свой выбор на телефоне. Новенький Iphonе отправился на встречу со стеной и разлетелся на несколько составных частей. Лео проводил его безразличным взглядом.  
\- И что это с тобой приключилось? – Кажется, теперь Баскервиль занервничал. Но заметить это можно было лишь по ноткам тревоги в голосе, отлично знакомым Элиоту.  
Найтрей, израсходовав весь запас своей агрессии, снова опустился на край кровати и уставился в пол.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать, - бесцветно произнес он.  
Лео бросил свою сумку с книгами на соседнюю кровать, водрузил сверху кофе и сел рядом с Элиотом. Какой-то миг он молчал, а потом заговорил, спокойно и медленно, словно разговаривая с ребенком… или с психом.  
Впрочем, по его личному мнению, и того и другого в Элиоте было поровну.  
\- Тебе всё равно придется это сделать. Не можешь же ты остаться здесь навсегда? Чем раньше ты примешь свой отъезд как данность, тем лучше. Пора покинуть стены этого заведения и выйти навстречу жизни.  
Блондин поднял на него полный ужаса взгляд  
\- И это мне говоришь ты? ТЫ? Человек, который предпочитает книгу всему остальному? Даже сну и еде? Не говоря уже о людях…  
Лео поправил очки на переносице, прежде, чем ответить всё в том же тоне.  
\- Я – другое дело. Мне незачем привыкать к жизни, которой у меня нет. Каким будет моё будущее… зависит только от меня. Ну, и ещё некоторых второстепенных факторов. В отличие от тебя. Ведь ты же будешь работать в корпорации отца, верно?  
Этот невинный вопрос вызвал в Элиоте новый приступ ярости и отчаяния. Его пальцы сжались в кулаки, когда он подумал о том, что всю жизнь ему предстоит провести всё в том же кругу прокисших сливок общества. Лео был совершенно не такой как они… С первого дня знакомства Элиот понял это, хотя заслужить доверие парня, видевшего в нём только мажора, стоило ему много времени и усилий.  
\- Нет! Как бы там ни было, туда я точно не пойду! – Рявкнул Найтрей, окончательно утвердившись в своём решении.  
\- Хорошо. Какие у тебя есть варианты? – Пожал плечами Лео.  
\- Я буду… буду… - Блондин судорожно подыскивал слова, но в голову, как назло, ничего не приходило. – Я буду как ты! Пусть и моя жизнь зависит от меня. Да, это прекрасный вариант! Вот что планируешь делать ты после окончания обучения?  
Это был первый раз, когда Найтрей вот так прямо спросил своего друга о его планах. Лео не любил говорить о своём будущем, он всячески старался замять эту тему, едва она всплывала в разговоре и Элиот её лишний раз не цеплял. Он знал, что Баскервиль вырос в приюте, возвращаться ему было некуда. В престижный Университет он поступил только благодаря стипендии, полученной за поразительно острый ум и приличный багаж знаний. Лео Баскервиль был нерядовым учеником, при этом оставаясь бедняком среди богачей. Стипендии хватало ему на жизнь, но многое он не мог позволить себе. Как всегда, при упоминании своих планов, он говорил беспристрастно, но на этот раз, по крайней мере, Элиоту удалось узнать больше.  
\- Мне предложили неплохую работу в Лондоне… Не Бог весть что, несколько уроков в школе… Зато будет возможность снять квартиру где-нибудь на окраине и остаться здесь.  
\- Ты будешь… учителем? – Голубые глаза Элиота недоверчиво сузились. Он нисколько не сомневался в интеллекте Лео, но вот в его способности работать с детьми…  
\- Почему нет? Я неплохо работаю с детьми. В приюте часто им читал, даже проводил несколько занятий… - Вспоминал Лео, задумчиво уставившись в потолок.  
\- Отлично! – Ухватился за свой шанс Найтрей. – Тогда я тоже буду учителем! Ну, или ещё кем там… Куда-то же меня возьмут. Но к отцу я больше не вернусь.  
\- Элиот… Я знаю, у вас с ним не слишком близкие отношения… Но, может, тебе не следует так спешить? – Теперь глубокие, темные глаза за стеклами очков сверлили своим острым взглядом его. – Наверняка, твоего отца расстроит такое поведение…  
\- Его? Расстроит? – Элиот фыркнул, - да никогда. Разве что, разозлит. Ему плевать на меня и всегда было плевать, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
Лео промолчал, не сумев сразу найти ответ. Он знал, что его друг прав. Сам видел это, когда приезжал к нему на каникулы… Отец, определенно, оценивал его как выгодное капиталовложение на будущее. Он практически ничего не знал о сыне, предпочитая навязывать ему свои идеи и взгляды. Найтрей не любил своего младшего сына, он просто видел в нём продолжение своей империи и своих планов.  
\- Кроме того… если я еду… Мы можем больше не увидеться, - произнеся это, Элиот почувствовал, как его щеки заливает румянец. Какого черта? Что это его заставляет смущаться, как девчонку?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Лео. Настолько просто, что блондин снова заглянул ему в глаза, чтобы понять, что тот чувствует на самом деле. Но наткнулся он лишь на холодный и безжизненный взгляд.  
\- Ты должен был понимать, что однажды это случится, - продолжал Лео. – Мы с тобой – люди слишком разных слоёв общества, наши пути всё равно разойдутся. Тебе предстоит остаться с такими, как ты, а мне – искать свой путь…  
\- Что? – Элиот озадаченно моргнул и тут же побагровел от бессильной злости. Он схватил Лео за запястья, сжимая их и выдыхая в отчаянии: - Не смей! Не смей меня с ними сравнивать! Ты же знаешь, я не такой! Я не хочу жить, как отец. Не хочу быть, как все эти мрази. Я живой, я просто человек! Такой же, как и ты. Вот он я, здесь. Кости, мысли, плоть и кровь! Никакой жажды денег и власти.  
\- Зато гордыни хоть отбавляй, - промямлил Лео, вырывая свою руку из хватки Найтрея и потирая запястье.  
Он был прав… Как всегда, прав… Но Элиот отчаянно не хотел признавать, что у него могло быть что-либо общее со всей этой элитой, что он сам по себе ничего не стоит. Но… возможно, это действительно так. И ему нельзя даже и думать о том, чтобы жить нормальной жизнью… Удавка происхождения затягивалась на его шее сильнее. Найтрей смотрел в пол, не мигая, в его голове ворочались мысли о том, что, может, он и не заслуживает нормальной жизни. Он просто родился в другом мире и ему следует блюсти правила этого мира до конца. Да и у Лео от него одни неприятности… Сколько раз он подвергал его опасности из-за своих глупых идей. Особенно, в тот раз, когда они… Неожиданно в голове у Элиота прояснилось. Воспоминание, коснувшееся его было не из приятных. Холодных и зыбких, но в то же время… Очень важных. Сейчас оно приобретало для него новый смысл.  
\- Ты помнишь… как мы… хм… как я на первом курсе потащил тебя на вечеринку старшекурсников? – Внезапно спросил Элиот, посмотрев на Лео.  
Его друг удивился, казалось, он ожидал чего угодно только не этого.  
\- Помню. Но при чем тут…  
\- В тот раз случилось нечто такое, что я не могу забыть до сих пор, - продолжил Элиот, всё так же внимательно наблюдая за Лео.  
Баскервиль, похоже, понял, что именно вспомнил Найтрей. Он напрягся, прислушиваясь и стараясь ничем не выдать своего замешательства. Но от Элиота скрыть такое было сложно.  
В тот раз они пробрались на закрытую вечеринку, исключительно из-за его глупости и любопытства. Блондин до сих пор помнил прокуренное помещение, дорогое виски и мутный дым в зеркалах… В ту ночь они гуляли в каком-то ночном клубе. Та ещё атмосфера. Никакие убеждения Лео не помогли, Элиот всё же отправился туда, несмотря на очевидные последствия. И Баскервиль пошел с ним. Закончилось всё тем, что они первый и в последний раз в своей жизни попробовали кокаин. И всё бы было ничего… Даже учитывая то, что у них с Баскервилем едва не дошло до секса в туалете. Этот момент в одурманенном рассудке сохранился не полностью. Главное, что не дошло… Неприятные последствия одного раза можно пережить, но только кто-то вместо чая со льдом, который пил Лео подлил ему виски.  
Так страшно Элиоту не было ни до, ни после того. Он почти не помнил, как они выбрались из клуба, как он врезал кому-то в рожу за эту тупую шутку… Зато он хорошо помнил, как Лео потом всю ночь было плохо. Его самого достаточно быстро отпустило, тем более, помог пережитый шок. А вот его друга знобило и трясло ещё долго. Последующие дня три они оба не появлялись на занятиях. Элиот считал, что Лео следовало съездить в больницу. Но тот наотрез отказался. Что он там скажет? Если бы о том случае потом узнали в Университете… Наверняка бы его выгнали. Какой ужасный отпечаток это накладывало на его репутацию. Самые серьезные симптомы исчезли за день, но озноб и слабость держались ещё дня два. Элиот винил во всём себя, но одного только самобичевания ему казалось мало. Поэтому все эти дни он заботился о Лео, приносил ему еду, был с ним и даже… спал с ним в одной постели. В тот миг ему не казалось это чем-то неприличным или неуместным. Лео дрожал, и он обнимал его, шепча какую-то успокаивающую чушь, видя, как тот проваливается в беспокойный сон, а потом резко просыпается, судорожно хватаясь за Элиота влажными от холодного пота пальцами.  
Ни один из них после того не вспоминал об этом случае в разговоре. Но сейчас, раз уж он вспомнил…  
\- Не понимаю, к чему ты это говоришь? Всякое может случиться в затуманенном мозгу…. Мы ничего не соображали.– Лео снова поправил очки, на этот раз нервно, движение получилось рваным и быстрым. – Я, кажется, попросил у тебя тогда прощения и ты сказал, что всё в порядке.  
\- Что? – Элиот не сразу понял, о чем именно говорит его друг. Но когда понял… То, что вспомнил Лео несколько отличалось от его собственных воспоминаний… Но, похоже, для него имело не меньшее значение. – Ты о том, что случилось тогда в клубе?  
\- Ну… да. А ты о чем? – Кажется, до Лео запоздало начало доходить всё значение его промаха. Он принял это с достоинством, только шумно втянул носом воздух и замолчал.  
Значит, вот как… Не он один вспоминал о тех событиях. Значило ли это, что он не ошибся в Лео? И теперь… можно зайти немного дальше.  
\- Ты сделал это зря, - негромко проговорил Элиот, но тут же исправился, заметив, как отвел взгляд Лео. – Ты зря извинился, я имел в виду. Ведь не ты тогда это начал… Это моя вина. И… если уж извиняться, то только за то, в каких условиях всё могло произойти.  
Теперь его одарили удивленным взглядом.  
\- Избавь меня от своих эротических фантазий, пожалуйста, - поморщился Лео. – Я понимаю, возраст такой был… Но условия здесь совершенно не при чем.  
Он видел, как напряженно Лео теребил край своего форменного пиджака, как его взгляд блуждал по комнате, минуя Элиота. Найтрей судорожно сглотнул, собираясь сказать то, о чем он не решался думать всё это время.  
\- Если бы мы совсем этого не хотели… Ты ведь понимаешь… Наркотики бы не дали такой реакции.  
\- Знаю. Я только не понимаю, зачем ты сейчас об этом вспомнил. Это ничего не меняет, не объясняет… - Лео держался всё так же спокойно, его тон был сухим.  
\- Это всё меняет! Как ты не понимаешь… - Элиот снова начинал разъяряться. Его раздражало, что Лео отказывается признать то, что видит. Что чувствует…  
\- Элиот Найтрей, ты идиот. Я никогда не устану это повторять, - Баскервиль вздохнул, лекторским тоном продолжив свой доклад: - Во-первых, мы одного пола. Во-вторых, принадлежим к разным социальным слоям общества, в-третьих, скоро нам предстоит разъехаться в разные стороны навсегда, так что, ты быстро забудешь о подобных глупостях. Ну и… в-четвертых, ты идиот, а моя философия запрещает мне связываться с…  
\- Замолчи! Всё, сказанное тобой полнейшая чепуха, - парировал Элиот. – И всё это… так…  
Он не закончил свою мысль. Элиот не слишком-то любил и умел объяснять. Он был грубоват в своих суждениях и не так искушен в софистике, как его друг. Зато он любил действовать. Ещё несколько секунд он смотрел в глубокие глаза Лео, после чего резко схватив его за плечи, притянул к себе и накрыл его губы своими, не позволяя отстраниться. Элиот был готов к чему угодно. Руки Лео тут же сжали лацканы его пиджака, он замычал в поцелуй, и блондину показалось, что сейчас ему хорошенько врежут. Но вскоре пальцы разжались. Лео отвечал ему. Сначала неуверенно, потом смелее и в итоге Элиот не заметил, как оказался над Баскервилем. Прижимая его к своей постели, не отпуская и всё так же целуя. Лео же вцепился пальцами в его подушку, словно в спасательный круг, он первым разорвал этот долгий поцелуй.  
\- Если ты намерен проделать ЭТО со мной здесь, то даже и не думай, Найтрей, - в его голосе слышалась явная издевка. – Я не собираюсь удовлетворять твои инстинкты.  
Элиот даже замер. На самом деле… он ничего такого делать не собирался. Ему просто хотелось коснуться Лео. Его волосы щекотали нос, когда Элиот зарылся в них лицом. Возле его уха послышался недовольный вздох и блондин усмехнулся.  
\- Я рад, что встретил тебя, Лео… - Прошептал он.  
Он не знал, что ждет его в будущем, как он будет жить и сможет ли добиться чего-либо сам. Но зато он точно знал, кого хочет видеть рядом с собой. Никакие деньги и никакая власть в этом мире не принесут ему радости без Лео. И любой свой промах он сочтет всего лишь ступенькой к победе, если рядом будет Баскервиль…  
Элиот вздрогнул, когда теплые руки легли на его спину, неуверенно обнимая.  
\- Я тоже. - Голос Лео дрогнул. – Я тоже…


End file.
